dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tornado II
*Real Name: John Smith *Alias: Red Tornado, Ulthoon, Tornado Tyrant of Rann, Tornado Champion, Tornado Man Dreaming, "Reddy" *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Occupation: Adventurer, Air Elemental *First appearance: Justice League of America #64 (Aug 1968) *Alternate versions: see Red Tornado disambiguation History Tornado Tyrant and Tornado Champion - These two tornado entities originated from the planet Rann in the Earth-One universe. This being, originally one entity, confronted Rann's adopted champion, Adam Strange, and was defeated. Following that defeat, the being contemplated the nature of good and evil and decided that good was the superior force. The good side called itself the Tornado Champion; the evil side, the Tornado Tyrant. Confronting the Tyrant, the Tornado Champion was easily defeated. Disheartened, the Tornado Champion lured the Tyrant to Earth, where the Tyrant was defeated by the real JLA. The Tornado Champion decided that there was little satisfaction in being an imitation, and journeyed to Earth-Two in an attempt to find a new identity. The Tornado Champion came upon the criminal T. O. Morrow, who was creating an android with which to infiltrate and defeat the Justice Society of America. The Tornado Champion decided to assume control of the robotic form. The merging had an unexpected side effect, however: the Tornado Champion's memory was erased. Red Tornado then seemed to be a new life-form. Believing itself to be the original JSA associate, Red Tornado visited JSA headquarters and announced its return to active duty. The JSA, not recognizing the android, was incredulous but allowed the Tornado to accompany them to defeat a theft at a nearby museum. Through a series of mishaps choreographed by Morrow, Red Tornado seemingly killed the JSA members. Red Tornado then tracked Morrow to his lair and seemingly defeated him. When the remaining JSAers arrived to investigate, a booby-trapped weapon felled them all. Morrow then traveled to Earth-One, where he defeated the JLA as he had the JSA before them. Red Tornado, recovered from his previous injuries, followed Morrow and revived the JLA. The JLA and the android then defeated Morrow, uncovering a method to revive the JSA back on Earth-2. Morrow confessed that Red Tornado was his android construct, but the JSA still admitted him as a member in good standing. When the mad Star-God Aquarius attacked Earth-Two, many JSA members were captured and sealed in a magical bubble as Aquarius phased Earth-Two out of existence. Red Tornado escaped, reaching Earth-one and contacting the JLA. The JLA disregarded the android to tend to their own affairs, ultimately hearing him out two weeks later. When they realized the JSA's dilemma, the JLA members quickly journeyed to the Earth-2 universe, defeating Aquarius and returning Earth-2 to normal. Red Tornado often felt he was an outsider in the JSA, and that he was not appreciated as a sentient, independent organism. When he stumbled across the Creators monitoring Earth-2, he sought to impress his colleagues by defeating the aliens single-handedly. Instead, Red Tornado was captured and used as a conduit to bring Earth-One and Earth-Two together. The JSA defeated the Creators and rescued Red Tornado; however, his easy defeat and manipulation left Red Tornado more dejected than ever. During the 100th meeting of the Justice League of America, the JLA was summoned to Earth-2 to assist the JSA in defeating the Iron Hand, a sworn foe of the Seven Soldiers of Victory. The Iron Hand had created an orbiting weapon, shaped like a hand, that threatened Earth-2. Doctor Fate summoned a being known as the Oracle, who informed them of the Iron Hand's last defeat, which cost the life of one of the Seven Soldiers of Victory. The JLA and JSA split into teams and rescued the members of the SSV, who had been scattered throughout time, and with their help created a weapon that would destroy the Iron Hand's device. The delivery of the device to its necessary location was a suicide mission, one which Red Tornado secretly took while the other heroes were engaged in dealing with the Iron Hand and debating over who would go. In the resulting explosion, Red Tornado was believed to be destroyed. Red Tornado survived, however, and was catapulted to the Earth-One universe, where he ultimately became a member of the Justice League of America. In the JLA, Red Tornado finally found a measure of acceptance. However, the Tornado's adventures with the League caused him to repeatedly be destroyed, such as when he sacrificed himself to help defeat the alien villain Nekron, and was later reassembled once more under the control of the Construct in a plot against the League, which the android managed to overcome. While a member of the Justice League, the Red Tornado developed a human alter ego appearance, that of John Smith, and formed an attachment with a woman named Kathy Sutton. In addition, he adopted an orphan from the middle eastern nation of Bialya named Traya, and they formed a makeshift family. He formed friendships with his teammates, particularly new recruit Firestorm. Eventually, T.O. Morrow returned as two individual personas, the Future Man (with a hyper-advanced brain providing him with psionic abilities) and a replica of the original T.O. Morrow body, this one equipped with an advanced battle suit. It is unknown how there were two T.O. Morrows except perhaps the original Morrow from Earth-Two and the one later found on Earth-One (when Red Tornado reappeared) may have merged when they both ceased to exist following their confrontations with their two superhero team enemies. A conflict with the latter Morrow caused the Tornado's android shell to rupture, and at this point the above origin of the Tornado Champion/Tyrant's merging with the android body was revealed. Red Tornado soon regained his body and gained renewed confidence in now knowing he was truly a sentient being. This would not last for long, as tragedy would soon strike once more. Red-tornado-r1.gif RedTornado-JohnSmith-Dillin.gif RedTornado-JohnSmith-Sekowsky2.gif RedTornado-Pre-Crisis-Elph.gif RedTornado-JohnSmith-Sekowsky1.gif Red-Tornado--2a- Rat.gif Redtornado1.gif Red Tornado-2a Rat.gif Red Tornado JusticelagueofAmerica64 RT.gif RedTornado_II_BOF.png AwETRLm.gif Starro Red Tornado BB.gif Redtornadorh6.png Redtornadoml3.png RedTornado-JohnSmith-Perez.gif RedTornado-JohnSmith2.gif RedTornado-JohnSmith1.gif RedTornado2-Pre-Crisis-Elph (2).gif Redtornado.png RedTornado Chrm.png RedTornado (2).gif Reddy.png Red Tornado8 Timm.png Red tornado2.gif Red tornado1.png Red Tornado JLA V2 3 BB.gif Red Tornado II TD.gif Red Tornado DC-silver joe.gif Red Tornado CA.gif Red Toenado-John Smith.gif EV RedTornado HTC.gif RED TORNADO png.png jla_red_tornado_rar.gif red_tornado_by_everydaybattman-d4psa7r.jpg redtornado.gif RedTornado-JohnSmith-Infantino.gif RedTornado2a.gif Yj red tornado rar.gif redtornado9.png red_tornado_by_tnr1052-d3bpe53.png RedTornado CA.gif Red-tornado-r2.gif Redtornadopn32.png Red-Tornado-dig.gif Redtornado3.gif Ei red tornado rar.gif Blanchett redtornado.gif RedTornado2 (2).gif Flashpoint fp_red_tornado_rar.gif Other Versions LilRed_Tornado_2_MB.png Red Tornado_Byzantine_MB.gif AL_Red Tornado_MB.gif Tterrr_Red_Tornado_Retro.png Tterrr_Red_Tornado.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Young Justice Category:Justice League of America Category:Primal Force Category:Justice Society of America Category:Justice League Category:Leymen Category:Robots